


新春贺文-老夫老夫的甜蜜日常（上）

by sneakyouth



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyouth/pseuds/sneakyouth
Summary: 过年啦，搞一搞
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	新春贺文-老夫老夫的甜蜜日常（上）

眼皮上覆着一片浓重的橙红，冬日的阳光温暖而驯服，轻柔地顺着窗帘滑进来，点亮了大半个卧室。莫关山翻了个身，半张脸埋在贺天的枕头里，身下的床铺还有一点温度，贺天应该也刚起床没多久。阳光铺在身上懒洋洋的，莫关山呼吸间满满都是贺天身上熟悉的味道，伸手把被子拽上来罩住头，想赖床再睡一会。

半梦半醒间，他感觉床垫突然向下一陷，贺天分开腿跪在他身体两侧，俯下身亲了亲他的额头，“醒了？”  
“没醒……”莫关山闭着眼，顺着贺天勾起他下巴的手仰起头和他接吻。刚睡醒的莫关山毫无防备，被贺天挑开牙关深深的吻进去，高挺的鼻梁抵在一起，柔软的唇舌纠缠厮磨。  
莫关山来不及换气，被吻地唔唔求饶，挣扎着踹了贺天一脚，趴在枕头里喘息。他刚起床，根本禁不住这么激烈的吻，难堪地并着腿蜷缩起来，“贺狗鸡！再让我睡一会！”  
“醒了就起来嘛，”贺天侧身躺下，伸手搂住莫关山的腰，手臂使力，把他连着被子整个按进怀里，手脚并用地缠着他。贺天的鼻梁抵在他后颈上来回摩挲，呼吸间是莫关山清爽的肌肤味道，“莫仔，我饿了。”  
“冰箱里有汤圆和饺子……”莫关山窝在他的怀里又有些困，没反应过来，迷迷糊糊地教他，“你自己烧水煮着吃……喂！”  
贺天的手钻进被子，带着些凉意抚摸他紧实柔韧的胸腹肌，一边凑到他耳朵旁，声音低沉，带着点得逞的笑意，“我是说，我饿了。”  
莫关山睡觉只穿着短裤，被贺天撩拨地全身发烫，下身渐渐硬了起来。贺天一边吻他，一边伸手拉开他的短裤，握住翘得笔直的阴茎上下套弄。莫关山忍不住小声呻吟，额头抵着贺天肩窝，伸手扯开他的运动裤，摸到他绷紧的小腹肌肉和紧实流畅的人鱼线。  
贺天松开莫关山的肉棒，带着满手的淫水轻轻拨弄后穴。昨天晚上做了好几次，后面还没完全闭拢，随着他手指抽插一张一合，微微颤抖，“舒服吗？”  
“唔……还行，”莫关山慢慢有了感觉，喘息加重，白皙的胸膛直到耳根都泛起好看的红色。贺天一手撑在他耳边，低下头和他断断续续地接着吻，挺身缓慢而坚定地插了进去。  
昨天晚上操开了，进去的时候并不艰难。莫关山抓着他的手臂，随着贯穿的逐渐深入，仰着头难耐地喘息。贺天俯下身含着他的喉结，一路向下舔舐，在锁骨上咬了一口，最后停在两颗殷红的乳头。乳头已经硬起来了，比往常大了几倍，乳晕涨红，孤零零的两颗立在紧实的胸肌上。贺天低下头吮吸，又用舌头来回拨弄，突然加快了身下抽插的速度。  
“啊——啊！啊！啊！”莫关山满脸通红，双眼慢慢泛起一层水雾，后穴一阵阵痉挛。贺天整根抽出又整根顶入，粗硬滚烫的阴茎不断抵开后穴，一顿狂插猛抽，每一次抽插都带着汁液的飞溅声和啪啪声。他拉着莫关山的手，十指相扣压在床上，几乎要把他按进自己的身体里。  
“唔……”莫关山小腹紧绷，强忍着高潮时的呜咽，无力地倒回床上，贺天松开他微微喘息。两个人都没有刻意忍耐，先后射了出来，大腿小腹间都是湿淋淋的。  
贺天抱着莫关山，慢慢地亲他的侧脸，耳廓，唇角。过了一会，被彻底醒了的莫关山一脚踹下床：“给老子滚！”  
贺天翻身坐在地上，心情好得不得了，眼睛笑眯眯地：“莫仔还饿吗？”  
“滚！”

莫关山红着脸下床，骂骂咧咧地推开贺天，钻进浴室去了。

贺天看着他的背影，嘴角一直挂着笑。他站起来简单擦拭了一下，从衣柜里拿出衣服换上，又把弄脏的被套床单拆下来扔进洗衣机里。

莫关山擦着头发出来时，已经快下午一点了。贺天在厨房烧了水，套了一件灰色的长毛衣，领口开的很低，显出男性漂亮的肌肉锁骨线条，正抱着手臂等水开。  
“吃什么？”莫关山把毛巾顶在头上，拉开冰箱门蹲下来，翻找着冰柜里的速冻食物。  
贺天的视线落在他拖鞋里露出来的半个白皙的脚后跟，“你袜子呢？”  
“吃饺子吧，”莫关山拿出一袋撕开包装，一个个掰下来扔进锅里，“刚洗了澡，热，不想穿。”  
贺天没说什么，转身出去了，一会拿了一双毛茸茸的毛巾袜进来，粉色的，上面绣着卡通的小猫。他蹲下来，让莫关山抬起一只脚踩在他腿上，把袜子套了进去。

莫关山用长勺推着锅里的饺子，低头看见脚上粉红的袜子，当即就要脱下来：“什么东西！娘兮兮的！不穿不穿——”  
贺天蹲着仰头看他，抱着莫关山的腿：“情侣袜，穿吧，和我一对的。”  
莫关山还要抗议，他又侧头在脚背上亲了亲，伸手去挠脚心。  
“啊——穿穿穿！”莫关山一边笑一边喘气，挣扎着把脚抽出来，脸红红的，差点把锅里的水溅出去，“我穿……”  
贺天笑嘻嘻地放开他，站在莫关山背后看他煮饺子。

两个人把一锅饺子分了吃，贺天洗碗，莫关山要准备晚上的年夜饭。虽然只是两个人吃，他还是想尽量做的丰富些，洗鱼，剁肉，腌渍。贺天洗完了碗也不出去，像个大狼狗趴在莫关山背上，抱着他寸步不离。莫关山烦的不行，切菜的时候手肘总是被挡着，拿起切了半截的黄瓜堵住贺天的嘴，把他赶了出去。

四点左右，准备工作都做得差不多了，莫关山解了围裙从厨房出来。贺天正靠在沙发上看书，莫关山挨着他坐过去，拿着手机打游戏。过了一会贺天放下书，把头压在他的肩膀上看他玩，短短的黑发蹭着他的侧脸。莫关山一个操作失误，死了。  
莫关山：“……”  
贺天挑挑眉，似笑非笑，什么也没说。莫关山的角色操着大刀从泉水里复活，气势汹汹地钻进野区，大招圈住三个人，逮着对面一顿切瓜砍菜，闪现按慢了一步，被三个残血跑了。  
贺天：“你怎么变菜了，莫仔。”  
莫关山转头要发作，不让他看，贺天勾着他的头抢先一步堵住莫关山的嘴。

“唔……”贺天舔舐着他敏感的上颚口腔，堵着莫关山的嘴唇，吻得他喘不过气来，满脸通红。他们短暂地分开一会，莫关山喘息着要说什么，贺天侧头又吻了上去。  
唇舌交缠的触感和温度使人上瘾。贺天搂着莫关山的腰，抚摸着他的侧脸和耳垂。两个人窝在沙发里，慢慢地亲吻，鼻梁相抵，互相交换着温热的呼吸。

许久，夕阳瑰丽的光慢慢洒进客厅，橙红的光辉落进贺天的眼睛里。他亲亲莫关山的脸颊，专注地看着他：“我爱你。”  
莫关山的脸肉眼可见地红了，耳朵上一对黑色耳钉折射出黄昏的余晖。  
“……我也爱你。”他小声说。”


End file.
